Threaded inserts are typically used to secure a transition piece onto the Turbine Vane Carrier of a gas turbine. Generally the transition aft support bracket includes two holes through which a threaded insert is inserted into a corresponding threaded hole in the turbine vane carrier. Typical inserts used are threaded wire helical inserts or externally threaded key locking inserts such as Keenserts®. Inserts of this type are readily available, however, removal and replacement of the inserts can be time consuming having an adverse effect on the outage time of the gas turbine. Keenserts® require machining to clear the damaged threads from a previous threaded insert, creating a new thread, and screwing the insert into the threaded hole in a component. Other threaded inserts include the Helicoil®. The Helicoil® also requires machining to remove damaged threads from previous threaded inserts within the component.